


Home

by crescent_gaia



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_gaia/pseuds/crescent_gaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set six months after the movie, Steve comes back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own _the Avengers_ or any of its characters. Originally written for Assignment 20 of Mission 3 at avengers_land on Livejournal: First Things First - Write a first person fic from the point of view of a given character (Steve Rogers).

“We were told to stay away for six months or at least I was told that. To give the city time to rebuild. To give us all time to heal. And, for me, a way to connect back to my past. The problem wasn’t that I didn’t want to. The problem was that I didn’t think I could face her. No, I know I couldn’t. I couldn’t face the questions that would come, even though she probably would understand the why. She remembered what happened – I knew that from talking to her doctors that her mind was as sharp as ever (I said that I was a long lost nephew and they believed it) – but she would ask about waking up.

“I hate that question. Because I knew it was going to come up and that I couldn't not talk about it, I stayed away. Saw her from a distance, made her think that I was just a dream, and disappeared. I followed the Director's order and left. Not just the city but the state as well. I went to see all the places that I didn't get to see yet. I went where and when I wanted, not caring about the rest of the world for a moment. 

“No, that’s a lie. I did care. It just seems like nobody else does. If I let apathy get a hold of me... well, nothing good will come of it. Apathy always felt like I was wasting my life – however long it is going to be – so it is better to care.

“The phone call, for better or worse, came while I was in Dubuque, Iowa. It’s an interesting place, where the three states connect in that one spot, but the call? It was just the Director telling us that it was alright to come home. That the city had rebuilt itself and that you – in this building that doesn’t look like it fits at all – made us a place to stay. I was also told that we didn’t have to come back. That we could just stay out and that he’d find us when he needed us to come help. Which is when I told him I’d think about it and hung up the phone. I didn’t even wait for him to say goodbye.

“I’m still not sure if that startled him or me more.” I paused and took a long sip of my drink. The taste of the whiskey and a familiar burn down the throat felt relaxing. Even if none of the effects would hit me. “I’m not even sure why I’m telling you this. Or why you’re even letting me just talk on like this. I thought you would interrupt by now.”

“You got to get it out somehow,” Tony said. “And my building does fit.”

I laughed at that. “You wish it did.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Tony said and refilled my glass with whatever high end whiskey we were drinking. He said the name but I couldn’t remember it and I couldn’t see the label. “So, go on.”

“There’s not much more to tell. I put gas in the bike and made my way back here. I’m not sure if I like the fact that I’m the last to actually see the place.” 

“Well, Bruce was here helping with the remodel,” Tony said. “Legolas and Natasha – they’re a couple now and think that nobody notices – “

“A blind man could notice that,” I interrupted. “Sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“Well, there are apparently rules or something,” Tony said with a shrug. “Remind me not to be more attached than I am to SHIELD at the moment. I would hate to have to sneak around with someone I love.”

I silently agreed with him. “So those two are around?” Bringing it back to them and off of whatever was happening between us. Unless the whiskey was getting to Tony’s head.

“More up there than down here,” Tony replied. “You know – you’re not the last one to see it. Thor hasn’t been back yet.”

“Well, now I like it more.”

“Liar.” Tony smiled. “Its home. For all of us. So, it just needs your seal of approval. Being the leader and all.”

“Hrm.” Now that amused me. “When I’ve led before, people died. And I became .. What did you call it? A Capsicle?”

“Well, I nearly died, if that counts. And there’s a walk in freezer in the basement. So we’re all set.”

I laughed at that before become serious. “I do like it, Tony. I see no reason why this can’t be home.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Tony said and clinked my glass with his.

“You’ll drink to anything,” I said but picked up my glass and drank with him. “You’re like Howard that way.”

“Mind telling another story?” Tony asked. “I’ve heard all of your stories from him. Now I want to hear a story about him from you.”

I chuckled. “He had to explain to me what fondue was. I thought it was… well, I thought it was a term for dating someone.” I smiled as I heard Tony’s laugh. “There aren’t any long drawn out stories. It’s the little things that I remember. Like how he was just there, doing whatever he could to help. He was a good man, Tony.”

Tony nodded a yes. “I need to get back to work.” He paused. “Want to come with?”

“You don’t think I’ll just get in the way?”

“No,” Tony said. “And besides, I always like help.” He grabbed his glass and the bottle of whiskey sitting in a bucket of ice. I just followed him down to his work space, didn’t get in the way, and relaxed the rest of the evening with a good friend.


End file.
